


Ganguropla Idol

by ForbiddenArchive



Series: September Batch 2020 [5]
Category: Gundam Build Fighters
Genre: Brainwashing, Ganguro, Ganguro TF, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:48:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27291469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenArchive/pseuds/ForbiddenArchive
Summary: Developing the Embody System took a lot of cash, so using it to turn AIla into an idol to recoup costs is totally fair.
Series: September Batch 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1991131
Kudos: 2





	Ganguropla Idol

**Author's Note:**

> For BeigePaladin.

The Gunpla Battle Championship World Tournament. A place where all the countries of the world send their best Gunpla Fighters to compete, pitting their building and piloting abilities against one another to see who comes out on top. One of the most anticipated events of the year, even for those that don’t really interest themselves in the sport.

One of the competitors was the young Aila Jyrkiäinen, serving both as a representative from Finland, a representative from Team Nemesis, and the main Gunpla Fighter from the Flana Institute. Her natural abilities to detect how Plavsky Particles move were enhanced by the suit that she wore, something that she had been training with for months upon months on end. Both of her sponsors, as well as the country she was orphaned in, wanted her to win.

She adamantly refused to wear that suit unless it mattered. It was stuffy, it was cramped, and it made her head hurt. And thanks to her natural ability to pilot combined with her pseudo-Clairvoyance, she earned this bratty behavior. Her handlers were forced to deal with her, regardless if they wanted to or not. They needed her more than she needed them, as much as they threatened to take her warm home away from her.

Of course, neither Aila nor the Institute could’ve predicted the enormous developmental costs that came with the suit. Thanks to how much it needed to be fine-tuned, the expenses kept piling on and on and on. Eventually, right before the tournament itself, the money ran out. If they didn’t earn some sort of cash to keep the debtors away, everything would be for naught. Even the initial investment by the owner of Team Nemesis wasn’t enough. They needed to do something…

Thankfully, the organizers of the Tournament had a nice little offer for them. Kirara, the Gunpla Idol, wasn’t going to attract enough viewers to cover their advertising budget. So they approached the Institute, as they knew about the special effects that the suits had. If they could ensure that their fighter could double as a Gunpla Idol for the duration of the tournament, they would cover the cost of development…

Of course they didn’t inform their fighter about this arrangement, as the engineers altered the Embody suit to ensure that she’d fit the role intended for her…

\---

“How annoying, they want me to try the suit outside of fights…” Aila muttered to herself the following morning, laying around in bed with her hair still completely out of whack. She was a complete slob whenever she didn’t have a task to do, lazying around in her bed and watching whatever she could on TV. This was her idea of personal pleasure, and she liked it a lot.

So to see it disrupted with a task from those idiots that kept on making her head hurt with all of their experiments, she was tempted to just throw the suit into the trash and stop this arrangement all together. But instead, she just laid on her bed and stared at the foreboding helmet and suit until she made up her mind. “They’ll leave me be if I try it, won’t they…”

The former orphan ran her fingers across the fabric of the suit, noticing that it felt a little thicker than normal. “They made it even tighter, of course. They don’t want me to feel good while I’m fighting, it’s all a job…” She muttered quietly as she sighed. The longer she thought about this, the less time she’d have to watch her favorite shows. And there was this cute show about a couple of adorable girls saving Beargguys… She should just get on with it and stop stalling…

Aila climbed out of bed, nearly tripping and falling onto her front from her lack of balance and tired psyche, before she shook her head and stood straight. She slipped one leg, then another, into the leg holes of the padded body suit, zipping it up in the back until it wouldn’t close any further. She couldn’t let even a little bit of it stay open, as then the connection wouldn’t fit. At least, that’s what all the smart people said, and she was too tired to think otherwise.

Once the suit was snugly fitted onto her body, it was time for the helmet. Though, now that she was starting to wake up a little, she noticed that it looked a little odd. The spikes and the visor were both solid gold instead of its normal material. “Did they make a spare? Hm, maybe they’re finally going to throw me out…”

The helmet fell on her head moments later, establishing a connection between it and the mechanical parts inside of the suit. She could see all of the elements popping up on the HUD, as the fabric tightened like it always did. Normally, she’d be ready for a fight like this, but… She really just had to try it on?

She really should’ve thought about all of this before she tried it out, as she felt shocks piercing through her system not long after the connection was established. Not only that, but she could make out a few words on the HUD that she had never seen before.

“USER CONFIRMED, GANGUROPLA IDOL INITIALIZE”

What did that even mean? She had never heard of a term like that, much less what an idol was. Of course, Aila didn’t get to dwell on it for long as shock upon shock filled her body, incapacitating her as the heavy suit made her fall to her knees…

Only then, as her head was forced to look down, did she realize that the suit was gone. Or rather, that it had somehow merged with her body? The effects of the helmet were making it hard to discern what exactly was reality and what was fantasy, but she knew that there was something wrong. 

Her skin tone was deeper and darker than it had ever been. Since she came from a cold country, she was usually rather pale, but now she looked like she had been frying out in the sun for so long that she could barely even tell that she had been a pale girl. And it wasn’t the only thing that had changed about her either…

Aila gasped and panted as she examined how the suit and the shocks had changed her body. Her breasts had grown to the point where they were threatening to burst out of the suit, and her hips were ridiculously wide. Not only that, but both of them had garish tattoos that read ‘GUNPLA’ with a crude star at the end. Was she a walking billboard..?

Despite the shocks running through her head, she tried to reach up and remove the helmet. If she cut the connection, surely everything would come to an end. But she couldn’t. The closer her fingers got, the worse the shocks got. Especially as they rushed through her head. But she had t-

Her body went limp. The shocks had managed to affect her thinking, making her drool for a brief few moments as her brain tried to catch up with the changes that the suit had done to her. Once her eyes focused once again, the brat of a Fighter stretched, gasping in delight…

“Damn, this suit’s way too stuffy…” Aila muttered as she reached up, grabbing the helmet without the shocks bothering her this time, before chucking it off into the corner. The suit met a similar fate, getting torn off her body and letting her Gunpla-worshipping body out if its sweaty prison. 

Just as she thought, at least before her mind experienced a little ‘reboot’, she had gotten darker. Or rather, her body looked as good as it ever had. ‘Cuz it was her ganguro bod, the one that she had made sure to tan as thickly as possible. And thanks to her role as a gunpla-loving idol, she had made sure to get a couple of good tats that made her most important parts stand out.

She even had a nice pair of Monoeyes tattooed on her actual ass, peering at anybody that might want a peek at the Ganguropla Idol’s charm point. If they wanted to cup a feel, they’d have to contend with that. Of course, she knew it wouldn’t put any real pervert off. Which just meant that she’d get more of that fun pleasure that she always loved, as she swayed her hips from side to side.

“Mmph! Still got it, you go, Aila!” The Ganguropla Idol grinned as she stretched once more, before strutting her stuff straight out the door. She had a couple of things she needed to do, and an appearance to arrange. But most importantly, she needed proper duds. She couldn’t just show herself off like this, she needed something that screamed Gunpla!

Thus, as she made her way out of her lonely and dark room, she left her former life behind. The next time she’d show up on stage, she’d be wearing a gaudy outfit that brought out her best qualities, as she’d sing alongside that loser Kirara. And after all that, she’d bust the asses of anybody that dared to try and think they were stronger than her. That was the Ganguropla Idol way, yeah!

Gone forever was Aila, replaced with a tanned mockery of herself. A mockery that quickly fell for that handsome redhead that saved her from those rabid fans...


End file.
